


Exhaustion

by cinnamontoffee



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Estelle being a sweetheart, F/M, Flynn is sleepy, let Flynn take a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoffee/pseuds/cinnamontoffee
Summary: Estelle finds Flynn sleeping at his desk.





	Exhaustion

"Flynn?... Flynn, wake up!"

The blonde commandant shot up quickly as he heard Estelle's voice, his vision blurry. Once he was able to see properly again, he looked out the window, what he remembered to be the afternoon sun was now a dark moonlit night. Then he gazed upon the face of a pink haired princess, who came down to his eye level.

"Lady Estellise, I apologize for dozing off!" Flynn immediately responded. Estelle giggled a little, using her finger to trace the sleep markings on his face. The young man felt his eyelids begin to droop again as sleep began to fight with him.

"No Flynn, it's alright," she began, "you are obviously tired, you need to rest."

"But what about my paperwork-"

"You can do that after a good night's rest." Estelle helped the commandant stand up, and locked her arm into his. "I'm taking you to your bed now. You need to rest, and that is an order." Finally giving up, Flynn allowed the lady to lead him into his quarters. Servants made side-eyed expressions at the young commandant, making whispers about how his face was marked and the emperor's cousin was escorting him to his room.

"Thank you, Lady Estellise. I can go on from here." Flynn sheepishly thanked, removing his arm from around hers.

"Oh no, I am making sure you rest, whether you like it or not. You push yourself way too much." With that, Estelle pulled him into his room, and set him on his bed. Where did she get all of this strength? he sleepily thought to himself. She assisted in the removal of his armor, and once done, he laid down. The noble lady followed, sitting at the edge of the bed next to him, leaving him flustered.

-

"Why are you doing this, milady?" Flynn's face turned red as he tried to block his expression into the pillow.

"Because I care Flynn, you need to be healthy for not only the empire, but for me too." She lowered her top on to his body, making the commandant even more embarrassed. "You're kinda cute when you're red like a cherry, do you know that?" Finally Flynn's face felt hot, he was at a loss for words.

"Lady Estellise, I think I better rest now.." he managed to choke out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Silly me!" She finally hugged his horizontal body, and pecked his cheek before she arose. He went numb for a few seconds before missing the warmth that was the noble woman. "Night-night Flynn, see you in the morning!"

"...good night, Estelle." Flynn responded, placing his hand over the area she kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this ship underrated just look at how adorable they are.


End file.
